1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to article holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to container-type holders for pencils and pens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pencil or pen containers that fit within the pocket of a shirt are known. In such a pencil container, the pocket of the shirt acts as a sheath for the main body of the container, which body includes a back panel extending the full depth of the pocket, an integral guard extending above the shirt pocket and a front panel integrally connected to the back panel extending substantially the depth of the pocket. An opening for the insertion of pencils is formed between the front and back panels. A pocket panel extends integrally from the top of the front panel over the shirt pocket and downwardly to lie adjacent to the exterior of the shirt pocket.
The prior art pencil containers work adequately for protecting a shirt pocket from being marked by pens and pencils inserted therein. However, even with a pen or pencil having a clip capable of fastening over the shirt pocket, if the user of the pencil holder bends over into a position below horizontal, the entire pencil container and/or pens or pencils contained therein can fall out of the shirt pocket. Even should the user of the pencil container remain relatively upright, frequent exertion and movement can easily dislodge individual pencils and even the entire pencil container from the shirt pocket.